clashofclanstestfandomcom_de-20200214-history
3.Ankündigung
Hallo Chefs, mal wieder! Wir sind noch ein letztes Mal dieses Updates hier um über die letzte der unterstützenden Änderungen bezüglich der Schildsystem-Erneuerung und die Einführung des Dorf-Schutzes drüberzuschauen. In den vorigen Beiträgen habe wie einige Neuerungen für faireres Verteidigen, stärkeren Fokus auf den Angriff und höhere Flexibilität in Spielsitzungen und beim Umgang mit Schildzeiten erörtert. Nun ist es Zeit, all dies mit dem zusammenzubringen, wonach die Chefs streben: Den Belohnungen des Kampfes! Egal ob du ein Pokaljäger bist oder süße Beute jagst, dieses letzte Set an Änderungen zielen darauf ab die Belohnungen eines Kampfes besser für versierte Angreifer zu machen, sowie stärker an Gameplayaufgaben zu knüpfen und stärker in Angriffen gegen Verteidigungen auszubalancieren. center|700px Die erste Reihe an Änderungen schließt mit ein, dass das Rathaus ein primäres Ziel für Beute wird. Selbst Pokaljäger sollten sich den letzten Punkt diese Liste anschauen! *Verfügbare Beute ist nun bei Rathäusern zu erbeuten wie bei Lagern (Maximale Beute bleibt unverändert). *Rathäuser beinhalten ein Maß an Beute gleich jener eines Goldlages, eines Elixierlagers und einem Viertel jener des Dunklen Lagers. *Die Beute eines Rathauses erhält man nur wenn ein Angreifer es komplett zerstört. *Gold-, Elixier- und Dunkles Elixier-Vorkommen im Rathaus wird mit dem Level eines Rathauses erhöht. *Das Rathaus und die Clanburg zählen nun als Ressourcengebäude, sodass Kobolde sie als Zielmit doppeltem Schaden anvisieren können. Weiterhin wird es für Beutejäger Änderungen beim Ligabonus-System geben um es wertvoller zu machen, aber nur wenn man gut angreift: *Alle Ligenboni wurden erheblich erhöht. *Ligabonus ist nun von 0% bis 100% gestuft, abhängig von der Prozentzerstörung eines erfolgreichen Angriffs. *100% Ligabonus ist ab 70% Zerstörung erhältlich. Weiterhin, die Pokaljäger da draußen werden einige notwendige Reblanacierungen der high-level Pokalangebote sehen. Spieler in hohen Ligen werden mehr Trophen bei Angriffen erhalten und weniger bei verlorenen Verteidigungen verlieren: *Pokalangebote von Verteidigern mit weniger Pokalen wird nun erhöht basierend auf der Gesamtzahl der Pokale. *Pokalangebote von Verteidigern mit mehr Pokalen wird nun verringert basierend auf der Gesamtzahl der Pokale. Endlich sind da einige allgemeingültige Muliplayer-Matchmaking Änderungen um dem Rest zu helfen: *Verfügbare Beuteanteile bei Rathaus Level 6 bis 10 wurden geringfügig erhöht. *Multiplayer-Ziele, die eine Rathausstufe tiefer sind, sind nun geringfügig weniger Beute für Angreifer wert. *Multiplayer-Matchmaking bietet nun weniger wahrscheinlich Ziele einer Differenz von zwei Rathausstufen an (nur unter der Championliga) Das Ziel hinter diesen Änderungen ist simpel: Je besser du als Angreifer bist, desto größer sollen die Belohnungen des Kampfes sein! Lasst uns ein letztes Mal tief abtauchen um eine bessere Balance bezüglich wie Spieler für Belohnungen kämpfen zu erörtern. Egal ob du hinter Pokalen oder Beute her bist, hier ist was für dich! Was ist in einem Rathaus? Ein Rathaus ist das Herz eines Dorfes, daher soll das Gebäude immer von höchster Wichtigkeit bei Angriffen und Verteidigungen sein. Selbst wenn Pokaljäger dazu neigen jedes Rathaus, das sie finden, zu plätten, haben sich Beutejäger dafür nie wirklich interessiert. Nun, da die Rathauszerstörung keinen Schild mehr bietet, welchen praktischen Wert bietet das Rathaus einem Beutejäger? Im nächsten Update wird die Antwort einfach sein: Mehr Beute! center|700px|Du denkst, Rathaus-Snipen ist nun vorbei? Versuch das mal einem Kobold zu erzählen. Jedes zerstörte Rathaus wird nun eine erhebliche Menge an Gold, Elixier und Dunklem Elixier für Angreifer wert sein. Beute, die bisher nun in Lagern erhältlich war ist nun auch in Rathäusern verfügbar. Nehmen wir als Beispiel einen Rathaus 10-Verteidiger mit verfügbarer Beute 100k Gold, 100k Elixier und 1000 Dunklem Elixier (Beute aus Sammlern wird hier ignoriert): center|700px|Verfügbare Beute ist nun in Rathäuser sowie Lagern verteilt. Der Mathematik nach werden wir sehen, dass Spieler, die ihr Rathaus gut verteidigen, weniger als bisher gegenüber Angreifern verlieren. Wie auch immer, schlecht verteidigte Rathäuser werden ein Preisschild tragen. Denkt auch daran, dass Kobolde, offensichtlich, nicht einfach solch verzaubernde Mengen an Beute einfach übersehen, und werden das Rathaus für doppelten Schaden genausowie wie andere Ressourcengebäude wie Lager und Sammler angreifen. Hat jemand Lust auf GoGobWipe? Bessere Angriffe, besserer Ligabonus In diesem Update geht es hauptsächlich darum, Spieler für gekonnte Angriffe zu ermutigen und sie fair zu belohnen, und Änderungen im Ligasystem bringen dieses Ziel näher. Die Grundmechanik ist einfach, je besser du angreifst, desto besser ist dein Ligabonus. Diese Änderung hat es uns erlaubt, den Ligabonus in alllen Ligen zu erhöhen, und ebenso die Ligabonus-Kurve umzuformen to provide more compelling steps of growth as players climb the ranks. 700px|center|Finde die perfekte Liga für deine Angriffsstrategie um deinen Bonus zu maximieren. Der Ligabonus erhöht sich nun je mehr Gesamtschaden verursacht wurde, von 0% Bonus bei 0% Gesamtzerstörung, zu 100% Bonus bei 70% Gesamtzerstörung. Der Ligabonus zählt zunächst schneller noch: die ersten 80% des Ligabonusses gibt es bereits für 50% Gesamtzerstörung. Denke daran dass du den Angriff immer noch gewinnen musst. Fehlgeschlagene Angriffe geben keinen Ligabonus ! Wir haben auch das Fortschreiten des Ligabonusses korrigiert, so dass jeder höhere Level mehr unwiederstehliche Boni hat als der vorherige, was Spieler dazu motiviert, in einer so hohen Liga wie möglich zu spielen. Lasst uns ein paar Beispiele anschauen: center|600px|Ligabonus Beispiele nach einem 70% oder 50% Angriff. Bemerke, wie der Ligabonus für einen 50% Angriff annährend so hoch ist wie ein 70% Angriff in der Liga darunter. Wenn du es schaffst, regelmäßig mehr als 70% in deiner Liga zu holen, macht es vielleicht Sinn in die nächst höhere Liga zu gehen um noch mehr Bonus zu bekommen! Auch wenn du in der stärkeren Liga nur schaffst, 50% zu holen der Ligabonus wird immer noch ähnlich sein. Mehr Trophäen, weniger Aufwand Clasher,die in den höchsten Ligen spielen teilen diese Frustration: Gewaltige Trophäenverluste bei Verteidigungen und vernichtend kleine +1 Pokalangebote bei Angriffen. Tatsächlich dreht sich der größte Teil der des kompetitivem Clash-Spielens darum, mehr +1 Pokalangebote zu sammeln als dann in der Verteidigung zu verlieren. Diese "+1 Pokalplackerei" hat direkt zu einem Bedürfnis nach unglaublich langen Spielsitzungen, konstanter Online-Zeit und zu etwas Salz in der Suppe im Persönliche Pausen-System geführt - alles Dinge die zum überarbeitetem Schildsystem und dem Dorfschutz gehören Nun da wir die Online-Zeit bis zur Persönlichen Pause auf 3 Stunden begrenzen, haben wir einen vorsichtigen Blick in die top-level Pokaljagd und den überarbeiteten Pokalangeboten geworfen um sicherzustellen, dass kompetitive Clasher weiterhin pushen können, und das nun in einer bedeutsameren und produktiveren Art. Mit diesen Änderungen werden wir den Pokalfluss erhöhen, Pokalverluste vermindern und allen high-level Spielern das pushen mit weniger Aufwand und mehr Pausen ermöglichen. Lasst uns einen Blick auf einen direkten Vergleich werfen, wie Pokalangebote sich verändern werden. Als Erstes, betrachten wir das aktuelle System sowohl für low- als auch für high-level Spieler. (Achtung: Diese Matrizen sind FRISCH vom Entwickler-Pult - Zahlen-Spam voraus!) center|700px|Altes System: Angreifer in hohen und niedrigen Ligen werden gleich behandelt Im Bild oben, sehen wie wie sich die Trophäenangebote bei unterschiedlichen Pokalmengen von Angreifer und Verteidiger verhalten, und dass sie gleich sind, egal wie viele Pokale die beiden Spieler insgesammt haben. Das Pokalsystem hat immer einige Pokalunterschiede als gleich behandelt, was zu einer wachsenden Missinterpretation der Spielerstärke in hohen Ligen geführt hat. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Angreifer bei 5.000 Pokalen und einem Verteidiger bei 4.300 Pokalen ist sicherlich viel geringer als der Unterschied zwischen einem Angreifer auf 1.000 Pokalen und einem Verteidiger auf 300 Pokalen, jedoch bekommen beide Angreifer nur +1 Pokal für ihren Sieg. Anders herum, ist der Verteidiger mit 5.000 Pokalen eine Riesenmenge von +56 Pokalen für einen Angreifer 500 Pokale unter ihm wert! center|700px|Neues System: Angreifer auf hohem Pokallevel kämpfen für mehr Trophäen und verlieren weniger. Hier sehen wir, wie sich das System verändert. Now, the effect of Trophy differences wird kleiner wenn die beiden Spieler mehr Pokale zusammen haben. Der 5.000 Pokale Angreifer sieht nun +6 Pokale von dem Verteidiger auf 4.300 Pokalen (statt +1) und der Angreifer 500 Pokale unter ihm wird nur noch +48 Pokale holen können (statt +56). Das heißt, dass Angreifer mehr Pokale mit weniger Angriffen anhäufen können und weniger Pokale verlieren wenn sie verteidigen. Ein wichtiges Detail ist hier, dass sich die Reichweite, in der es verfügbare Ziele gibt nicht ändert. Es gibt weder wenige noch mehr Gegner für Top Spieler, sie sind einfach nur mehr Pokale wert, und weniger wenn gegen sie verteidigt wird. Für Top Spieler sind +1 Pokalangebote Vergangenheit. //Bild fehlt Kämpfe für mehr Pokale in hohen Ligen Ja, für Spieler in Titan I und Leganden Liga, die minimal verfügbaren Pokale sind +6, was nicht nur die Pokalplackerei erleichtert, sondern es auch wichtig macht, auf 2 oder sogar 3 Pokale in jedem Kampf zu gehen Willkommen Chef, zu einem besseren Clash Wie man an diesen 3 Posts sieht, gibt es nichts, dass das Clash of Clans Entwickler Team lieber macht, als über Clash zu reden und wir sind furchtbar aufgeregt, nach diesen langen Nachrichten dies endlich alles in das Spiel zu packen. Wir glauben sicher, dass diese Ansammlung von Änderungen die Clash Erfahrungen für alle Spieler verbessern und erhöhen werden, von den normalen zu den Hardcore-Spielern, von Pokaljägern bis zu Beutejägern. Wir machen hier erstmal Schluss, aber wir bitten die Clash of Clans Community über die Änderungen zu diskutieren, Fragen zu stellen und sich gegenseitig beim Verständnis dieses neuen Systems zu helfen and the better Clash to come! Das Clash of Clans Entwickler Team